


Shut up and Kiss me

by G_U



Series: She-Ra Multi-Uinverse of lifes to be live [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: College student Cara Mellows is with her friends raising money for the orphan in their spring break. She can deal with some work even if she wanted to party, but truth be told, holding a wanna-be-carnival is not her favorite thing to do.Even less when her best friend AKA her since kids to death crush Adora Gaylord is working on the one thing she shouldn’t, in her opinion be working on.The kissing Booth.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Multi-Uinverse of lifes to be live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Shut up and Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and Adora had been friends since kids with both of them growing up in the same foster home, after a complicated high school life with them being in rival school. they are finally living together again in their years in college. Catra has already made her mind about Adora, but still doesn't have the guts to ask her out.  
>  Maybe this is her chance to finally make the blonde see what she feels?

Cara is not having it today, like _not at all_.

Not that is her fault, is everybody’s else fault, them and this stupid fundraising. Why the heck didn’t the orphans raise their own money? She did, for years too.

They could cope, right?

She sighs, her mood sinking even more while she expects the next stupid couple to pay her for a stupid ride in a stupid boat in a stupid lake in this stupid perfectly sunny day in their stupid…

“You should really stop glaring like that” that’s Gwen – or Glimmer, she calls her sparkles, not going with the stupid nickname everybody uses – who is with her guarding the stand, “we are not going to get any costumers.”

“Good,” she says, looking aside.

“Catra, if you don’t stop scaring them, we can’t take our breaks” Glimmer says, using _her_ nickname has become quite the common thing with her this last year.

Catra still remembers the good old times when she didn’t have to worry about hurting the chubby girl feeling with her jokes. She loves having Sparkles as a friend more, of course, but there are things she is always going to miss about being mean to people.

“I just don’t like this” she responds, looking at her, “this is stupid.”

“You could’ve gone to help with the scary house along with Entrapta and Hordak.”

“And stay between that weird tensions? No thanks” she did that once. And the image of those weird toys is still burned in her memory.

Never again.

“Bow, marmite, and Sea Hawk are pretty good with the boats…”

“Not getting near this lake again.”

“Catra, you fell one time…”

“And you guys never let it go!!” she cries, turning to her.

Glimmer snickers.

“It was really funny,” she says, and Catra attacks her, the other just dodges, laughing. “Why didn’t you go with Adora and Perfuma to the kissing booth?”

She stops her rampage at those words and looks away; the silence from her part makes Glimmer gasp, and Catra knows she is screwed.

“Oh, my Bright-moon…”

“No, is not what you are thinking…” she says, slowly.

“You are…”

“I’m not!” she says, getting closer to Glimmer.

The girl from her part just flashes a smug smile at her, before finally finishing the horribly awkward – but sadly acquired – phrase.

“Jealous” she sings the world letting it roll in her tongue.

“I’m not!!” she screams, getting away.

“You so are!!”

“No, I’m not!!”

“I can’t believe it,” Glimmer says laughing so hard that some passing people stare at them, “you are jealous of Adora being in the kissing booth.”

“I’m, not, jealous,” she says, holding Glimmer by the neck of her stupidly cute purple dress, “you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you,” she says, freeing herself, “but I don’t believe you.”

“You…!”

Glimmer dodges her next attacks and gets out of the stand, now giggling.

“For all that’s good Catra, you don’t need to be so damn jealous” she comments after a second, “Adora is there just as a guard, Perfume, and D.T. are the ones who are going to be kissing people.”

Catra hisses at Glimmer, returning at her original position – her face buried in her arms in the frame of the window – deciding that discussing any further will be useless.

“… Aw come on, you can’t just ignore me now.”

“Watch me.”

She hears a giggle before a hand is placed in her shoulder; she tenses, before looking at Glimmer,

“Could you?”

“Sorry,” the other says, realizing her, Catra relaxes before standing property, “I thought…”

“Not over this yet,” she says, moving her hands to her arms.

Sharon did leave some marks she still isn’t fully recovered.

“You seemed really fine with Adora, so I just…” Catra smiles, stopping Glimmer before she can even start going into the rampage of non-necessary explanations, “sorry…”

“Is ok?” she says, looking ahead, “I’m still… working on it.”

Glimmer sighs beside her and moves to look out for costumers.

Catra tries, like, really hard to be _nice_ – as her therapist had told her many times now, she is really starting to hate Hordak older brother, all happy and… compressive all the time, it’s freaky – to the next pairs. It seems to work, they get six in an hour and she is more relaxed.

“We can probably take a rest now,” Glimmer says to her, giving her an ice cream, “we got enough for today anyway.”

“Yes, no more work” she cheers before licking the treat.

“… You could go for a walk” Glimmer says, smiling softly, “I’ll take care of the fort.”

“Not going to reject getting away from here” she responds, moving out the stand and walking into the crowd, “See ya in a while then Sparkles.”

Catra wonders around the little place in the park they have prepared. She is a little concerned about how the hell a group of college students in spring break had made something like this instead of going to party in a wild way all the vacations.

She is one of those weirdos, so she can’t really judge.

She finds the place where Scorpia - Scarlet, but the girl likes the edgy name she gave her when she came to class with her favorite band t-shirt – is singing, and has to accept that the voice of the girl is amazing, not her style, but still pretty impressive. She catches Frosta – Freya, Nordic weird first year – in the drums and Mermista – Mercedes – in the bass.

“Wasn’t she supposed to help with the boats?” she whispers, before no one else than D.T appears playing the guitar in the scenario, “Weren’t they supposed to be in the kissing booth?!!”

She looks around, her eyes land on the first line of the show, she sees a blonde head with flowers, making her blood ice in her veins.

Perfuma and D.T are there, but Adora isn’t.

She tenses, before throwing the ice cream away and start running. The crowd is all going to show, but Catra is fighting to get _away_ from it. She reaches the other extreme of the place, breathing hard and with the senses as sharp as they can be.

And she sees the scene she didn’t want.

Adora – precious dumb Adora with golden hair – is _inside_ the kissing booth, looking as bored as a kid in math class. She doesn’t seem to be getting clients, but being honest, all the people is where Scorpia is.

She would have to thank the girl later, like, a great reward.

Catra relaxes, before getting a full hit of the situation she is facing. There is Adora, _alone in a kissing booth._

She looks around, no one on sight.

Could she…?

Checking her pocket she finds just enough for a kiss – five bucks, at least it wasn’t that cheap – and stares at the sign. Adora is still so bored that she doesn’t seem to notice her.

“I can do this…” she whispers, giving a step in her direction…

And turning around, shaking her head.

She can’t do it, Adora is not like that… ok, no, she _is like that_. She was on that parade with her a month ago; they were both open about the theme. Catra also knows Adora is not precisely oblivious to her…

But still, that doesn’t mean she likes her.

She debates herself for ten whole minutes, pacing front and back. Getting the courage and losing it seconds later.

She hates herself in that simple moment.

“Come, the fuck, on…” she says, turning to see Adora, who’s now practically asleep, “you can do this, _I can do this!!”_ she shouts to herself.

Thanks to the first ones there was no one around there at that moment.

She walks, this time closer than before and Adora finally notices her, her blue eyes shine brighter at her sight, or at least that is what Catra – likes to – think. And she plays her trademark smirk, before leaning in the window of the booth.

“Hey, Adora” she sings a little, receiving a giggle, “how is it going?”

“Hey Catra, all good” the other responds, “though Perfuma and D.T just bailed on me like twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, thought so,” she says, Adora raises an eyebrow to her words, “I saw them in Scorpia concert.”

“That would explain it,” Adora says rolling her eyes.

“So no luck here whiteout them?”

She praises herself in her mind for how smooth that question got out her lips.

“Not really,” Adora says, sighing, “It’s like people just don’t think I’m attractive or something.”

Catra bites her tongue before saying her thoughts.

Adora was world-class know beauty in their college, the only three reasons she didn’t have a partner yet were, one, she was a hell of a responsible girl, two, Catra wouldn’t allow anyone to get near her, and last but not least…

Catra wouldn’t let _any fucking one_ get near her.

“You are exaggerating” she manages to say, getting closer and pinching her cheek, “who wouldn’t want to kiss this pretty face?”

“You, apparently.”

The little whisper is so low that Catra almost doesn’t hear it.

She stops teasing Adora and stares in her eyes. She can see something in there, a little spark she can’t quite place in her memories with her. And it’s unsettling but at the same time…

Exciting.

Adora looks at her like expecting something, like if Catra wanted…

_“Those are stupid thoughts,”_ she thinks, retreating to an ‘appropriate” distance from the girl, “do you think we should get Melog something in our way home?”

She has to force herself to not flinch at the banishment of that light in Adora's eyes.

“Is a cat, she can have anything really, so why not?” Adora says, “but I’m actually low on cash… too many sweets.”

“Same” Catra says, flashing her money, “just five bucks.”

“You could get Melog a kiss then” Adora jokes, leaning in, “I could kiss Melog.”

“Are you that desperate that you’ll kiss my cat?” Catra responds, getting closer to her face.

“Melog has a huge charm, unlike you.”

“Sorry, I’m not paying you to kiss my cat.”

“Then how are you going to spend this money?” Adora asks, taking it from her, and getting it inside the pot for the profit, “oh, look, I guess I’ll have to kiss Melog after all.”

“You are not kissing my cat you jerk,” she says, smiling and getting much closer.

“Well, you paid for a kiss, and there are no refunds,” Adora says, and she seems too smug about it.

Catra feels her heart racing, and her eyes go to Adora's lips, she is so… close, and has a scent of cherries with cream. Catra leans in, and Adora does the same, they are a few inches… no, less than that, just a little more.

“Well, I guess it's just lost money…” Catra says, closing her eyes and pushing back.

She can’t do it.

Of course, she isn’t expecting the hands that grip her shirt and pull her in. smashing her mouth over Adoras.

She can taste cake, cream, strawberry’s, and cherries, all mixed up with mint and something else, something she can give a name at all, it’s intoxicating and… fantastic, so much that is taking her breath away. Adora is kissing her soul – at least is how it feels for her – and every small movement of her lips is sending Catra into emotional overdrive.

She can’t keep it to herself.

Catra bites Adora low lip, making her gasp and using that chance to deepen the kiss, the flavors from before are nothing compare to this and she now can make out that mysterious one.

Is just Adora, is her and nothing else.

The break apart breathing heavily, Catra can see the blush in the other girl's face and is sure she is the same, if not even redder than her.

“Wow…” Adora says after a few seconds, “I thought you wouldn’t actually respond…” 

She kisses her again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Catra is pretty damn sure she should stop, someone is going to come and tell her some bad joke about being in public, or she could get D.T back and telling her she needs to pay for those other kisses.

She would if she needed to, gladly.

But something – maybe the moaning Adora she has in her arms – tells her she doesn’t need to pay for a kiss from her.

She can just take them.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, first at all a little run over on the names, I need to make an Au and yes; I need to change the names, as much as I love them,   
> Adora – Adora Gaylord  
> Catra – Cara Mellows  
> Glimmer – Gwen  
> Bow – Ben  
> Entrapta – Tara  
> Hordak – Jordan  
> Wrong Hordak – Jaiden  
> Mermista – Mercedes  
> Shadow Weaver – Sharon  
> Scorpia – Scarlet  
> Sea Hawk – Sean hart  
> Double trouble – David Tina  
> Perfuma – Priscila  
>  The rest can be found in the story; I can’t go on this forever. Anyway, hope you like it; this is a gift to the awesome @catrasmile on twitter.  
>  Hope you enjoyed it.  
>  Please tell me if you find anything for me to work on, I really want to be able to write better and better stories for you people. It can be on my English skill or my writing skill, anything is ok.  
>  Thanks for reading.


End file.
